


Come on, McCall

by Panthera_Leo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Scackson - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Wolf, blowjob, jackson whittemore - Freeform, public, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jackson get steamy in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, McCall

Scott was pinned against the locker, body slammed and pinned down by Jackson, a menacing look plastered to his face. Water dripped from his chin to the floor, hair soaked and a towel wrapped around his waist, same as Scott, and the locker room was empty. The only noise that was heard was the running shower and the steam fogged the room.  
     "Listen McCall!" He pointed his index finger between his eyes, Scott focused his sight on it, not giving any struggle to what's about to happen, his wrists pinned against the cold metal. "You're going to stop making me look bad out there, or else."  
Scott kept his gaze, his body a dry kind of wet and his mind went numb.  
"It's not my fault, I'm just good."  
"Shut it!" Jackson was fierce.  
"Make me." Scott narrowed his eyes.  
The tension was strong and Scott worried about the fact that it was an empty locker room and anything could happen. Anything. And it wasn't even over yet, because Scott checked if anyone was going to walk in, he used his hearing. No one was coming anytime soon, except for them.  
Scott glanced down, then back at Jackson, who gave him a wicked smirk.  
"Dude, you're already hard?" Scott chuckled.  
"Not my fault, McCall, I'm just thinking about screwing you. Right here, right now."  
"If it's any consolation, I'm hard too."  
"I have that affect on a lot of people." He gave a deadly smile.  
"You know, you're very cocky for one who's grinding against my leg."  
"Shut up and suck my cock, McCall."  
     It wasn't always just mean nasty looks and beat ups in the halls, because just awhile ago, it happened for the first time. Something like this, actually. Scott pinned and Jackson just wanting someone to mess with until Scott felt his hardon under the towel and Jackson kissed him, that's how it started.  
Scott happily bent on his knees, towel still wrapped around him and in a single tug, off came Jacksons' towel, his fully hard cock revealed. There was no doubt in Scotts' eyes as he looked up at the six pack and well chiseled jaw-line, green eyes piercing his. He wrapped his fist around the pulsing member, pumping it a few times before taking the head in his mouth slowly, engulfing the rest to Jacksons' pubes, breathing in the green apple body wash he uses.  
     "God, McCall.." He winced as Scotts' tongue dragged along, pulling off half-way then taking him all in again, "you sure know how to use your mouth." Jackson locked his fingers in his hair, keeping his balance.  
It didn't take long when Scott started to feel Jacksons' tool poke the back of his throat, the lighter teen thrusting his hips forward causing Scott to lose his breath - he's lucky he doesn't need his inhaler anymore.  
At this point, Scott lost control, Jackson pumped his cock down the bronze teens' throat, ecstatic moans filling the locker room and wet slippery sounds, drool cascading down Jacksons' balls and Scotts' chin. Scotts' jaw was getting sore, but he won't stop, he liked the taste it gave his lips, the pre-cum smeared across his face, sucking quickly and using his tongue to swipe over the head and wrap around it, squeezing gently, all while he used his other hand to jerk Jackson off and the other to finger  himself. His middle finger already in him, going in and out, then added his index finger, scissoring them inside himself, pre-cum also dripping from his hardon onto the tile.  
"Sss-stop, I don't wanna cum yet." Jackson said and Scott sucked for a few more seconds then pulled off. "Up and on your back," he pointed to the bench. Scott did so, and scooted back some when Jackson got in front of him, also taking a seat. "Legs back and ass up." Jackson ordered.  
"Yes, sir." Jackson smirked as Scott pulled his legs back and lifted his ass in the air, his back arching.  
Right in front of Jacksons' face stood the ass of Scott McCall and it was a great one. The bronze skin and tender cheeks that made rimming all too well, not to mention the slight hairs. Jackson grasped both clefts, squeezing gently and spreading them with his thumbs. And very slowly, Jackson streaked his tongue over Scotts' crack, passing his hole and licking pass his balls, along his shaft and stopping at the head of Scotts' cock. He slowly took half of it in, stopping before he gagged. He sucked softly, his index finger slowly entering Scott. He kept the pace, sucking and fingering, each going down at the same time. Scott thrashed and quivered, moaning and groaning dirty words to Jackson.  
Jackson pulled his finger out and let go of Scotts' cock, using his tongue to trail back down his shaft, balls, and crack, stopping at his hole and piercing his tongue in the first ring of muscle that aroused Scott, making him grip the bench in complete pleasure. Jackson spread Scotts' cheeks more, his face going in more, taking in the scent of faint musk and pomegranate body wash.  
"Damn, McCall, you smell good." Scott gave a laugh but soon mixed with a moan, Jackson rolling his tongue inside of Scott.  
"Keep, keep doing that!" Scott begged, his head spinning and he was pretty sure he was going to faint.  
His lips curled into a smile has his tongue worked its magic, amounts of drool dripped to the bench. Scott started to push his ass back and Jackson knew he needed something more. He pulled away, leaving Scott in a continuous heap of panting which was replaced with a groan when Jackson lowered his hips to the bench and lined up his cock with Scotts' ass and pushed the head in. He went slowly, but that clearly wasn't what Scott wanted because he kept pushing his ass back, wanting more and that thrilled Jackson in a way to shove in fully into Scott, making him groan in a whimpering kind of agony pleasure.  
"How the hell are you still tight, we fuck everyday."  
"I- I have...no idea." Scott was in a lost for breath.  
"You good?"  
"Nah, give me a few."  
And they stood like that, Jackson fully in Scott, both in heavy breath. Until Scott gave an assuring nod and Jackson was about to start moving until Scott pulled him in for a kiss, swatting tongues and lips swollen, they taste of pre-cum upon their lips. Jackson pulled out slowly, stopped halfway and back in. He continued this method several times, Scott getting used to the feeling, making it feel way more comfortable for Scott to mutter 'faster' and Jackson gave a quirky smile, speeding up the pace. Jackson slipped in and out, Scotts insides clenching around him, enough to make him moan while his ballsack hit Scotts' ass at each thrust. Jackson grabbed Scott by the legs, going faster, a quicker pace of hot flesh on flesh slamming into each other. Scott moaned Jacksons' name and cussed in whispers like there was no tomorrow. They were words of encouragement for Jackson that drove him wild each time Scott said 'fuck me,' or 'right there'.  
Jackson grabbed Scott by the shoulders, pulling him up while fucking him. Jackson wrapped his fingers around Scotts' manhood and rapidly jerk him.  
"You like that, McCall?" Jackson didn't stop pounding into Scott as he nodded yes. He wasn't able to speak at the moment. Jackson took his free hand and pulled Scotts' forehead against his, looking into his eyes.  
"You gonna cum for me, McCall?" He started to pound faster and Jackson swore he was going to catch on fire. Scott sang whimpers and moans.  
"Come on, McCall...cum for me. Do it McCall, do it." And Scott grunted, louder than ever and a shot of white fluid shot from him, landing on Jacksons'  
chest, feeling the hot gooey substance.  
"Oh, yeah." Jackson kept jerking him and out came another shot, flying across and a string of it below his left eye down to his chin. Then he came, thrusting into the teen, harder and harder, his moans being triggered by Scotts' insides extracting around Jackson, filling Scott with his cum, while Scott kept shooting volleys of it upon his chest.  
They didn't move a muscle, panting incredibly while keeping the gaze on each other. Then Jackson kissed Scott, open mouth and tongue. They giggled when he pulled away, laughing ridiculously.  
"That was awesome, McCall." Jackson said, pulling out of Scott.  
"You can say that again." Scott said.  
"Come on, let's take a shower and head back to class."  
"Sounds good to me."  
Jackson and Scott headed back to the shower where Scott kind of walked funny.  
"I think you broke me." Scott admitted.  
Jackson slapped his palm against Scotts' sore ass, who winced a bit, "Fixed it."

**Author's Note:**

> Go fan to me on wattpad for more Teen Wolf one-shots at TheJudgeIsNotGuilty


End file.
